CShower
by HollyoaksRobot
Summary: A school of students, some strange, others not. Some friends, other- not quite. However something occurs that might just bring together the students and maybe some new friendships will be formed?
1. Chapter 1

With thanks to my friends April, Becca, Hollie, Hazel, Krystel, Laura and Sammy. Its not very good, but I have a very unique story forming in my head... just you wait and see :D xx

It was just a normal, boring Tuesday afternoon in French class.

As usual, April was pacing the classroom, unable to contain her need to walk, a rare disease, which has yet to be solved. Laura, evidently not wanting to pass her GCSE's was sitting at the back with Sammy; painting their nails and eating wedges. Where they got the wedges was beyond the teacher's- Miss Krystel- knowledge but to be quite frank- she just didn't give a damn.

Hazel and Orit were late, YET again from band practise and Laura was once again getting suspicious. "I trust her Sam, I really do, but how long does it take to play a couple songs? I trust Hazel with all my heart, to be honest its Orit I don't trust- she's such a fiancé stealer. Sammy, feeling it was her job; tried to comfort her. "Come on Lozza, you know Hazel would never cheat on you! Plus they're only practising loads for the wedding- you know that." No more could be said on the subject, plus Laura's face was too full of wedges to reply just then.

Whilst Miss Krystel dragged on about La Rochelle, and asked Becca (who was clearly tweeting under the table), how to get to the swimming pool in French- Orit and Hazel ran in, out of breath holding sheets of music and Orit, a guitar.

"And where, dare I ask, have you two been? This is getting beyond a joke!" Tutted Miss Krystel.

"Well miss... erm… we were just… ermm" stuttered Orit.

"We was out gettin a chippy miss! We was 'ungry after all that band practise, we wouldn't wanna be 'ungry for French now would we Dorito?" Interrupted Hazel rudely.

"erm yeah, I guess not." Replied Orit uncertainly.

"Well, don't be late again! Otherwise its detention and I don't care how hungry you are- now sit down and be quiet!" Said Miss Krystel, quite flustered at this point, and frustrated that no one took her beautiful language as serious as she did.

_*ding ding ding ding ding*_

**_MUSIC CLASS_**

"Okay class. I'm just going to take the register and then we can begin today's lesson."

"April?"

"Here"

"Rebbeca?"

"Its Becca miss."

"Hazel?"

"Aye"

"Laura?"

"Here miss"

"Orit?"

"Yeah"

"Sammy?"

…

"Sammy? Has anyone seen Sammy today?"

"Yes miss" Replied the class synchronized

"And where is she?" asked Miss Coppin, getting impatient.

"HERE MISS! Sorry I was playing a keyboard with the earphones in. I'm well good, me."

"Okay okay, everyone settle down. We won't be using the instruments today. Instead I thought I would teach you all about a very famous, very interesting person, I think it will be quite fun!"

The students groaned. Music was the one class for them to be able to express themselves and not have to actually learn. Not that they listened in any other class anyway. They sat and prayed for a miracle.

"His name was Mozart. Well actually his name was Wolfgang: Wolfgang Mozart."

"Wolfgang!? That's hilarious! 'Wolfgang come downstairs, your tea's ready!'" Laughed Becca.

"Make fun all you want but-"

Miss Coppin was interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm going off. *BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA*

The students screamed and ran out of the classroom, -apart from April who walked- towards the car park which is where they were supposed to go in case of a fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Coppin was interrupted by the sound of the fire alarm going off. *BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA BEEP BEEP BEEP NAAA*_

_ The students screamed and ran out of the classroom, -apart from April who walked- towards the car park which is where they were supposed to go in case of a fire. _

What a way to intrude on the worst lesson ever, apparently miracles do happen!

Once the students had all reached the school car park, Mr. Brady the head teacher announced that it was just a drill and there was nothing (unfortunately) to worry about. However, as a reward for the students staying so calm and managing to get to the car park so quickly- school ended early.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

CShower High School for girls was a small, yet brilliant school. Class 10H consisted of 13 students: Becca, Sarah, Hermione, Hazel, Harriet, Lily, Laura, Orit, Frankie, Sammy, Georgina, April and Hannah. Class 10H was also probably the cliquiest class in the whole school. Hermione, Harriet, Lily, Frankie, Georgina and Hannah sat in a group and didn't talk to a single other girl. Not that any other girl would want to talk to them.

Laura and Hazel were the head of another clique which had them and Becca. Laura and Hazel were the head for two reasons. One being that Becca was always too busy tweeting, or watching Doctor Who to care and two being that they were in love. It was a strange relationship but they made it work and no one bothered them about it.

The last clique had Orit April and Sammy. Best friends. Always had been. As well as there always had been a thing between April and Sammy; and the October of 2012 they had confessed their undying love for each other. One might think Orit felt the third wheel since then in their friendship, but she didn't, they always made time for her and their relationship.

Though these groups were in the same class, they never hung out, they never spoke- they never even looked at each other! The only interaction between them was when Orit and Hazel had band practise together- which Laura was not happy about at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

April was failing maths. She had always hated the class, but now with Sammy sitting next to her- it didn't seem quite so bad. Never the less, she was still failing. Sammy tried to help her revise for the exams but she just couldn't learn! She even tried to cheat once, she wrote all the answers down on a banana and stuck it under the desk after school. The next day, just before class started- she reached underneath the desk but the banana had vanished! She was so annoyed, and failed yet another test, whilst Sammy aced yet another test.

April wondered where on earth the banana could have gone, and then came to the conclusion that the caretaker Ben had obviously found it and threw it away. Stupid Ben. He always had hated April. Last year he tried growing rose bushes around the school grounds so that April couldn't walk there in lunch time. Like some rose thorns could stop April Florence from getting what she wanted! Please!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hazel, Laura and Becca went to the park after school to hang out. Becca was eating her crème egg and Hazel and Laura were fighting- once again. Hazel wanted the main course to be deep fried pizzas for the wedding but Laura wanted quiche. And once again Becca was right in the middle of it. Well she was fed up and just wanted to go home.

"Guys I've had enough of this! I'm going home. Text me when you've stopped fighting?" Becca walked away. 10 seconds later she reappeared, reached down to the bench that they were sitting on, picked up her forgotten crème egg and left once more.

A few hours later when Hazel thought Becca might have cooled off, she texted her.

_U ok? Sorry about b4. H x_

2 minutes later Hazel received a reply.

_Yh I'm ok. Was just frustrated is all. Heard that Mary Smith was leaving Doctor who, gutted L Merrrr expected him to leave. B x_

_Aw don't worry, maybe it's just a rumour? H x_

_Yeah maybe ;-) tnx. So how's your brother, his exams going okay? B x_

_Bec, if you want to know if Robbie's still single the answer is still yes. Why don't you just tell him how you feel already?! H x_

_I don't know what you mean? G'nite B x_

_Sure you don't. Sleep tight. H x_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

April spoke to Sammy and Orit and it was all planned. Tomorrow they would break into the school and steal the test paper answers. A test was coming up that if April didn't pass she would get kicked out for sure and Orit and Sammy weren't willing to lose their best friend just yet.

There was a teachers meeting going on between 6.45 and 7.30 which meant the school would be open, however it also meant that if they got caught there was no guessing what might happen.

Sammy's parents would never let her go out on a school night, but thanks to Orit's amazing subtle skills she convinced Sammy's parents really subtly that she was staying at Orit's to revise for the Maths test. Orit said to Mr. Weatherall "Mr Weatherall, Sammy is staying at my house to revise for the test because we don't think it would be a sensible idea to… I don't know… go into the school at night and steal the test paper answers and cheat for the test. Which is why we are revising together. And not doing that. :)"

Mr Weatherall agreed because he didn't suspect a thing. Sammy was so grateful to Orit, she praised her amazing subtle skills and promised never to be mean to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys for the reviews, it really means a lot. I try to write as fast as possible, and even though I have a ton of homework and I am exhausted! I will try to write more on Saturday night. Love you all, O x**

**~chapter 3~**

**_Last time with Becca's group_**

_Yeah maybe ;-) tnx. So how's your brother, his exams going okay? B x_

_Bec, if you want to know if Robbie's still single the answer is still yes. Why don't you just tell him how you feel already?! H x_

_I don't know what you mean? G'nite B x_

_Sure you don't. Sleep tight. H x_

**_Last time with Orit's group_**

_Mr Weatherall agreed for Sammy to stay at Orit's house because he didn't suspect a thing. Sammy was so grateful to Orit; she praised her amazing subtle skills and promised never to be mean to her again. _

It was 5.00pm the next day.

The problem was that April had been drinking for the nerves and Orit and Sammy were counting on her to drive them to the school, in her tractor. School was a good 25 minute walk away from April's house which is where they were meeting. April didn't mind walking but Sammy suggested going by plane. "PLANE!? Are you serious!?" exclaimed Orit. "What a stupid idea! I mean, like the airport is going to be open at this time!" Sammy agreed with her and in the end they decided upon walking.

When they stepped out of the house Orit was wearing her Spongebob top with a denim skirt and converse, Sammy a pair of red shorts and a sesame street t shirt and April an outfit in black. (And her whore face, of course.)

April kept changing her clothes because her boobs looked all saggy in what she was wearing. In the end she chose what she wore because her brother Will walked into to her room to ask for something and she realised that her boobs will never be as saggy as his.

They stood on the patio and took a deep breath. Without speaking they could tell what each other were thinking. They'd never done anything so reckless in their lives.

10 minutes after they began to walk, Sammy got a headache so they had to stop at Aldi's to get a bottle of water for her. At the till, Orit noticed Laura from school, buying some food at the other end of the shop. Laura turned and noticed her too and gave her the evils. Orit stared into her mean eyes, holding her gaze.

Two could play at that game.

XOXOXOXOXO

In other places, Hazel was sitting in Becca's house waiting for Laura to arrive home. She had gone out over half an hour ago but was still in Aldi's.

Hazel was 'getting annoyed' 15 minutes ago, she was past impatient and on to edgy. She needed food and she needed it now. She had got home from her ballet practice starving hungry and she tripped in ballet and not only tore her favorite pink, sparkly tutu but she injured her knee terribly! It was revolting; it kind of looked like she had a nipple on her knee. Being so repulsed by the sight of it, she wouldn't let Laura look after her, instead pushing her out the house telling her not to stress, but to get some food to fill her woman!

...

"yes, no- yes well I understand that but- yes I do but how- no not exactly- well to you too!" Becca threw her phone across the room, fuming. She had been calling the Auttocorrect company non stop for the past 2 hours with complaints. They were supposedly ruining her life. Laura rolled her eyes for what felt like the 100th time that day; she was used to Becca's antics.

All of a sudden Laura burst into the room with shopping bags in her hands filled with Brussels sprouts and carrots to make Hazels favourite vegetable soup. Haddock and aubergines were for main course and pumpkin for dessert. Laura wanted to buy Hazels favourite foods to make her feel better. The last thing was a deep fried pizza for Becca.

She stuffed the pizza in the oven and quickly told Hazel to put it in the oven whilst she pees.

Oh no.

It was all over for Hazel.

The embarrassing truth was about to come out. Hazel didn't know how to use an oven.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"And then she said- no, I hate blue! So I said omg that's so weird, I love blue! And she said that blue makes her feel sick, and then she told me this hilarious story why! You're going to love this I nearly died laughing…"

Orit droned on and on unaware of the looks she was being given by both April and Sammy. Sammy tried blocking it all out since she heard the words 'I have a great story to tell you' whilst April had brought earphones along and had been listening to music the whole journey unknowingly to Orit.

They had been walking for just over 20 minutes now, minus the little stop to Aldi's, and Sammy's headache was starting to return; no thanks to Orit. April started to hum the tune to army of two by Olly Murs, as they turned the corner that lead directly to the school entrance.

This was it.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A minute later Laura exited the toilet and turned to Hazel, asking her why she didn't turn the oven on. Hazel limped towards a chair, trying to dodge Laura's question. Laura's question was instantly forgotten because she was at her side at once, anxious about her lover.

Hezal loved her for it, but truthfully she couldn't stand all her fretting. She would never tell Laura though. At least not for now. That fight could wait for another day.

Laura pulled a little bag about the length and width of a tea bag, out of one of the shopping bags and handed it to Hazel. Hazel lifted an eyebrow questioningly, and opened her mouth to ask her what it was. Laura explained before she could speak and Hazel shut her mouth as quick as she had opened it, looking like a goldfish. "It's salt." Laura said. "Rub salt on anything that hurts and its sure to heal!"

Hazel smiled gratefully at Laura for the help, and took the little bag of salt with her to the bathroom. Laura went and started making the food, whistling as she did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long, learning for exams and stuff. Next chapter will be up whenever… Not making any promises! Sorry again, enjoy. Orit x**

_They had been walking for just over 20 minutes now, minus the little stop to Aldi's, and Sammy's headache was starting to return no thanks to Orit. April started to hum the tune to army of two by Olly Murs, as they turned the corner that lead directly to the school entrance._

_This was it. _

"You ready?" said Sammy nervously in her cute little accent.

"Ready as I'll ever be" replied Orit not so certainly. She wanted to do this for her friend, but that didn't make her any less terrified.

April gently pulled the handle of the door down, trying to be as quite as possible, and held the door open for Sammy and Orit, following on after them. They tiptoed silently along the halls of the school.

Step by step they made their way across the school hallway, pausing before each classroom door, peering in cautiously to check for teachers inside and then carrying on their way once they saw the rooms were empty.

They turned the corner onto the corridor with the staffroom in when suddenly Mr. Tracini was right in front of them.

"And what arrrreee yous 3 doing here at this time of night ehh?" he said almost in a drunken state.

"erm… we were just leaving actually. Had a meeting with the teachers you see." Lied April easily.

"You aren't leaving if I have anything to do with it." Mr. Tracini said stumbling over his words and trying to block the hallway. "And don't try to get your friends to get me out the way, I'll just block all of them too."

April and Sammy looked at each other and rolled their eyes, used to Mr Tracini's drunken ways. He always tried to block them in the hallway for some reason; it seemed to be some sort of fun game to him. Orit (who had always been the more manly one of the group, at the start they even thought she was a boy) quickly gave him a punch on the arm and a kick in the crotch for good measure and walked around him, Sammy and April following on; stepping over him lying in a ball on the floor, in pain.

They finally reached the staffroom and April took it upon herself to check inside the room, with her big searching eyes. She scanned the whole room and then turned back to Sammy and Orit.

"Its just Coppin, Hay and Brady (and Fifi the school sheep) left in there. I reckon Coppin leaves soon and that leaves Hay and Brady. The test papers are in the cabinet on the left hand side, we have to wait for them all to leave and see where Brady leaves the key for it."

Now it was all a matter of waiting. They turned back to go into the classroom a few metres behind them, not wanting to risk Mr Tracini getting up and seeing them there but Mr Tracini was gone. Clearly too drunk to know what was going on he'd got up and left to god knows where. Oh well. Wasn't their problem.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hazel smiled gratefully at Laura for the help, and took the little bag of salt with her to the bathroom. Laura went and started making the food, whistling as she did so. _

"Laura hurry up, you've been in there for ages!" Moaned Hazel through the door of the toilet.

"One minute Hazel, I haven't pooed all day, give me a chance!" Laura screamed back. For gods sake. Laura was getting fed up, every day she tried to poo and every day she got interrupted. Can't a woman poo in peace?!

"Well maybe if you'd wear the butt plug I gave you, you wouldn't need to poo as much!" Hazel responded slightly annoyed.

Hazel was getting impatient, she needed to pee and also her knee was killing her. Plus Becca had just texted her from upstairs saying she had a hair emergency- apparently it was so big it reached to each end of the room. Talk about exaggeration much.

Becca was getting so frustrated because she had a date that she was late for. She had started to talk to someone online and tonight was the night she was finally going to meet her. The persons name was 'SlutCity' and this sounded so erotic and exciting to Becca she just had to click on their profile and talk. All of that had led to this.

"HAZZZEELLLL! COME ON I'M GOING TO BE LATE AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING ON A DATE LOOKING LIKE THIS!" screamed Becca at the top of her voice from upstairs.

Hazel hesitantly made her way up the stairs, not sure if she was making the right decision in doing so.

"JAYSUS THAT'S BAD."

And suddenly "Ow! Yikes! Ouch! Becca STAP!"

Becca was throwing everything she could find at Hazel, but stopped soon after she ran out of objects to throw.

"What the hell was that for!?" screamed Hazel angrily, rubbing her arm.

"I didn't need the comment Hazel. I'm stressed enough as it is. Now HELP ME."

"Okay okay, hang on. Let me sit down, my knee is kinda hurting in case you hadn't realised. Now pass me the straighteners and let me see what I can do to your dinosaurs nest."

That earned Hazel another slap on her arm; she was sure that tomorrow there would be a bruise there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Slurp slurp slurp.

Miss Coppin was slurping down her tea. Slowly. So slow it seemed to April, Sammy and Orit that she was doing it on purpose. Almost as if she knew they were there, waiting for her to leave.

"I think that's everything I had to discuss with you today. So if there's nothing else…?" Mr Brady ended the meeting.

"Coolio! Best be off then." said Miss Coppin, slurping down the rest of her tea and picking up her bag. "See you tomorrow Brendan, Ste."

April, Sammy and Orit quickly rushed to the classroom and hid there for a few seconds whilst Miss Coppin walked past and then went back to the staff room listening in.

They were here now; they might as well get some decent gossip to spread whilst they were there.

"Steven." said Mr Brady gruffly.

"Yeah?" replied Mr Hay.

"Your name is Steven."

"I know that Brendan. What's your point?"

"My point is why that teacher insists on calling you Ste. That's not a proper name."

"Oh shut up, Bren. You know you love having your own special name for me." Steven smiled a small smile and began to walk over to Brendan.

He towered over him sitting in his chair, and slowly sat himself down in Brendan's lap.

"Don't. Not here." Brendan whispered

"Why not? You know you love it."

"Hollie could come back in any minute knowing her. Remember last time? She already suspects something, we can't risk it. You know we would both lose our jobs."

"Blaa Blaa Blaa. All I hear is boring coming from your mouth. And I know that your mouth is able to do so much better things then that, so come on. Give in now, you know your bound to any moment."

Steven's hand began to undo Brendan's buttons one by one, making his way subtly down to his crotch.

That was enough for the 3 girls to see. They had been holding their breath since the moment Miss Coppin had left, and were in complete and utter shock.

Mr Brady and Mr Hay were having a secret relationship!?

More importantly- Mr Brady was...GAY!?

No way.

And how much did Miss Coppin really know about all this?

It was too much to take in at that point, but at that moment they heard Mr Brady say lets go, so they made like a tree and ran into the classroom again.

As soon as the coast was clear they quickly ran to the cabinet which was fortunately left open and found the correct papers and got out of there in a flash.

Well, they'd certainly got their juicy gossip they had wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**I hope you like this and notice now that I had always planned to make it a Hollyoaks fic, it just took me a little while. Anyway, I hope you laugh and make sure to review ****J PS it might be less funny and more story now as I'm really trying to get into the story I had originally planned! But don't worry I will always include some jokes! x****  
**

_As soon as the coast was clear they quickly ran to the cabinet which was fortunately left open and found the correct papers and got out of there in a flash. _

_Well, they'd certainly got their juicy gossip they had wanted._

As they ran towards the gate of the school in the pitch black, a car suddenly drove up behind them from the car park. The number plate read 'Br4DY 23.' The lights were on extremely bright and shone right into their eyes and momentarily blinded them. Before they could say a word of warning to each other they were each already outside the school gates.

Panting and gasping, completely out of breath; they looked at each other in worry.

Had Brady seen them? Perhaps the car had stopped for some other reason than them?

At that moment they saw the car, race out of the school through the car exit.

They were gone for now, but that didn't mean the 3 girls were safe.

**The next day**

April, Sammy and Orit were in April's house, before school. They'd gone home the night before, agreeing to sleep on it and if it wasn't a dream the next day- they'd discuss it.

They were sitting on her bed not saying a word. Each ones mind was racing; they had so much to say but couldn't decide what to say first.

Orit was the first to speak.

"Do you really think that-"

"Yes. Yes I do. In fact I know that." Interrupted April

"But maybe we- I mean sometimes things- it might of not been what it looked like…?" Orit said uncertainly.

"Have, not of." corrected Sammy. And yes we do Orit. You might not want to admit it, but Mr Brady is gay. And by the looks of it he's in a very messy relationship with Hay.

Orit started to sulk. She'd always had a massive crush on Mr Brady. Now he was even more out of reach than he was just being her headmaster. She soon got over it though, thinking about all the new prospects this piece of information gave her. Think of all the things you could get, by blackmailing the headmaster of the school. Orit started to plan but Sammy noticed at once the spark in her eyes.

"We aren't using this to hold against them Orit. We have to lie low right now. Brady or Hay might have seen us last night, and who knows? Maybe Tracini remembers more than he does on a normal night? The next few days we will carry on in school as normal, but keep an eye out for Hay and Brady. Any unusual behaviour, report back to each other as soon as you can."

"Also, if they do know something and one of us gets called into the office to be asked about last night- don't tell them anything. Or at the very least don't tell them who you were with. If I get busted for stealing these papers, I'm kicked out of school for sure." April said gravely.

"If it turns out what we saw wasn't true, then we can carry on as normal, as long as we are sure they didn't recognise us." Sammy continued

"And if it was true? And they did recognise us?" asked Orit

"We'll come to that when and if we get have to. End of conversation. Let's go to school."

Well. That was that. Orit wasn't completely satisfied with it but she had no choice in the matter, so it seemed. She had never found such amazing gossip in her life, what a scandal this was, and now she wasn't even allowed to tell anyone! How on earth was she going to keep her mouth shut?

XOXOXOXOXOXO

_"Okay okay, hang on. Let me sit down, my knee is kinda hurting in case you hadn't realised. Now pass me the straighteners and let me see what I can do to your dinosaurs nest." _

_That earned Hazel another slap on her arm; she was sure that tomorrow there would be a bruise there. _

Laura and Hazel were waiting at the end of Becca's road which was on the way to school for Becca, so that they could go to school. Becca was late. Again.

As they stood waiting, a guy going by the name of Kevin walked by. He lived in the neighbourhood and Hazel secretly had a massive crush on him.

"Hi kev." Hazel said blushing, and smiling uncontrollably.

"Erm hi, Hezal isn't it?" Kevin said without batting an eyelid.

"Yeah, Hezal. I've seen you at the football ground haven't I?"

"Yeah I think I have. I play Mondays through Friday."

"Oh yeah you're really good. I love sport too; I do ballet Monday through Friday! Haha we have sooo much in common. Except I've had to stop for now because of an accident I had."

"Aw man! What a bummer! Well, I have to go but I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah. See you around." Hazel waved goodbye

Laura stood there, oblivious to what was going on, head in her sketchbook as usual. Hazel turned to her to see what she was drawing. They were pictures of Mozart with all sorts of themes: party, disco, sunglasses etc.

"Wow Lozza! These are amazing, you really are fantastic!" exclaimed Hazel

Laura's cheeks went red and she started shaking her head, disagreeing with her. She never could take a compliment.

Just then Becca came running down the road, hair a mess, and gasping for breath.

"Sorry. Overslept. Crazy night." Becca spit out between breaths.

Apparently her date had gone really well. She had gone to the cinema where she was meeting the mysterious 'Slutcity' whose name she had found was really Dina. They had gone from there to the restaurant Stad. Stad was a very posh establishment run by a father and son who have a bit of a love thing. There were even posters up everywhere with little poem things, supposedly telling the story of how they got together.

Becca went on and on about how they got drunk and both of them had thought the other one was bringing money, (so they had none) and therefore they had to dine and dash. Such a wild first date.

"-and then she walked me home, we were sober by this point… and she kissed me! I was taken by such surprise and even though normally I'd be completely freaked out, I really liked it! In fact I've never felt so alive!"

"That's great Becca, I'm really happy for you. We both are, aren't we Laura?" said Hazel smiling

"Laura?" Hazel turned her head to her left where Laura had previously been. They had just reached the school and she scanned the playground for her girlfriend, and found her having a heated argument with Orit. Hazel had had enough of this.

She marched up to Laura, grabbed her arm, and pulled her away mid sentence.

"What the hell are you doing!? You have got to stop fighting with Orit. She is my music partner, nothing more!" shouted Hazel

"I was just telling her to back off! I've seen her looking at you, and anyway she kept giving me these mean looks!" Laura retaliated

"If you argue with everyone who gives you 'mean looks' you'll be forever arguing Laura!"

Hazel sighed and walked off, needing some time to cool off.

"Wait for me! Oi Hazel come back, I need to borrow a tampon!" Laura shouted to her, unaware (as usual) to the people around her.

Laura really never knew when to tell a situation was awkward and it was time to back off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

First thing of the day was assembly, the usual singing, announcements and boring lectures. April, Sammy and Orit sat in a line of chairs near the back, trying to be as far away from Mr Brady's sight as possible but with a good enough view so they can see him. They watched him closely, trying not to be too obvious. They took turns so that there was at least one of them with their eyes on Mr Brady and Mr Hay, the whole time.

It was strange to really_ look. _Previously they had seen their teachers in assembly, but they'd never properly _looked. _Even Orit whose hobby was practically staring at Mr Brady didn't notice his very slight, secret behaviour. In fact they didn't think that anyone would have been able to notice until they knew what they were looking for, like them.

For starters, every time Mr Brady went to introduce the next speaker, he would walk back to the door and every so slightly brush hands with Mr Hay. Once he even got his crotch.

Secondly there eyes kept meeting across the hall, and it wasn't just a 'boss to employee' kind of stare, it was an 'I want you now' kind of stare.

Finally when Mr Hay gave his announcement about there being some sort of book club on Tuesday lunch time, he handed back the microphone to his boss, their hands touching for far longer than necessary.

So the girls definitely weren't imagining it then.

Also whilst two girls were looking at the two teachers, one of them took a turn looking at Coppin who was at the other end of the hall. They noticed that she was staring just as thoughtfully at the two males, exactly like they were. Miss Coppins eyes followed them every time they gave one of these little 'signs' to each other, her face awfully smug.

"What now?" whispered Orit

"I don't know. For once, I really don't know." Replied April

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Hi Hazel, so what dya wanna practise today?"

Orit and Hazel were in the music room, preparing all their music sheets, getting ready to start rehearsal. They loved to practise their music, even though they weren't such great friends, inside this room they really got along. They were even thinking of recording an album together.

"I don't know. How about to say sorry on Laura's behalf, you can choose today?"

"No it's really ok, you don't have to do that, it's your turn to choose."

"Orit, its fine. I feel really bad, you didn't deserve that."

"Alright. How about Dear Darlin' by Olly Murs?"

Orit and Hazel continued to practise for an hour and a half without a break, and by that point there voices and fingers were killing them. They put everything down and stepped out for some fresh air.

After five minutes-

"So, heard any good gossip lately?" Hazel asked casually

This was it. Orit had never been able to refuse someone good gossip. She had promised not to tell anyone, but she wanted to tell someone so badly! What was the harm in telling ONE person?!

"Erm..uh…nope. nothing worth telling anyway." was Orit's reply

"Ah, schools so boring. Anyway, let's get back to work shall we?"

"Yep. I'll join you in there in a sec."

Orit hadn't been able to refuse anyone good gossip before, but she had also never promised her best friends she wouldn't talk before. They were always there for her; it was time she repaid them. This was going to be a secret she would keep. For as long as it was good for them anyway.

**Thanks for reading, I have exams now so wont be able to update for a little while but after that I have tons and tons of free time! Love you so so so much, you're comments and reviews make me want to write more so make sure to review**** xx**


End file.
